


Distance

by Ekala



Category: Jyuuden Sentai Kyouryuuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji comes to Ian with a concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

"Why didn't you come for us?"

This is the last thing Ian is expecting.

Their life has been hectic ever since the Kyoryu Gold incident, what with getting the 400-year-old samurai settled in to the present. Ian's just glad that at least Souji seems as wary of the new hero as he is; the man is ancient and doesn't have the slightest grasp on their communicators, much less science.

He would have thought the bit about Souji and Ami rescuing themselves had already been extrapolated upon. After all, it was all King's plan, and he and Souji were chattier than anyone else.

_Well, whatever._

"It was King's idea," Ian shrugs, finally looking up at the boy, who is far less combative than normal. He rewinds the statement in his head, but is unable to further discern any tone that he'd missed the first time. "He knew you could rescue yourselves, and the two we were faced with were bigger problems." Souji fidgets, looking down more. Ian is rather dumbstruck by the whole situation - the boy's never acted quite so cute around him.

"Why didn't..." Ian leans a bit closer, trying to catch the soft words. "Why didn't _you_ come for _me_?"

Ian feels his face flush even as his eyes widen, train of thought coming to a full stop. He stares at Souji for a long silent moment until the boy suddenly turns away.

"Nevermind, it's not impor--"

Ian's on his feet as quickly as he can manage, wrapping his arms solidly around Souji to keep him from leaving as much as to comfort him. "If it wasn't important, you wouldn't be asking me." Souji squirms in his arms, but Ian squeezes gently and he calms down. Ian takes a moment to gather his thoughts again and continues. "When they first approached us, the deal was stand down or you two would die." Souji stiffens. "Yeah, that's what I did, too. I didn't... _couldn't_ lose another friend."

It's only about then that it occurs to Ian that he has not, in fact, shared his story with Souji.

"Another?" Souji pushes out of his arms to turn and look at him, properly this time. "...who was the first?"

Ian almost laughs it off, but -- but he _wants_ Souji to know. He can't deny his growing affection for the boy. "Well... sit down. It's a bit of story."

\----

Ian spills his painful past for a second time in what feels like much too short a time. Thinking about it isn't as hard as it used to be, he muses, but it's still more than he'd like to handle.

As he finishes, Souji looks a little haunted. In retrospect, perhaps telling the boy about the time he'd failed and someone had died for his mistakes was not the smartest idea.

"I'm sorry, I didn't--"

Ian catches Souji's flailing hand and kisses his knuckles lightly, smiling up at him. "You don't have to apologize. As I was saying before all of this - they offered us that deal, and I froze. King broke their communicator and charged forward in that way he does."

Souji nods, but it's still obviously distant.

Ian tugs on his hand again, until he looks up. "King made the decision I couldn't. And I trust him more than myself." He fiddles with Souji's hand for a moment, hesitant about these next words. "But for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I am... glad that you made it out safely, like he knew you would."

"You don't have to apologize either," Souji squirms again, ducking his head once more. "I was being... overly sensitive. I knew you were just following King. I didn't know about... everything else." He goes quiet then, for long enough that Ian begins to worry that he's accidentally seriously fucked with the boy.

"Boy?" Souji jerks out of his thoughts, looking up again. Ian smiles and traces a thumb along his cheek. "You okay?" The boy flushes bright red and hides again, nodding. _Why - ah, physical contact._ Ian gently pulls away.

Souji follows.

Ian rather suddenly finds himself with an armful of Souji for the second time that day, although this time the boy is burying his face in his neck, and wrapping his arms around his waist, and Ian can't help the blush that spreads across his face. "Ah, Boy?"

The boy squeezes him and breathes into his ear. "Shut up and enjoy it while it lasts. Perv."

Ian laughs, letting himself settle into the hug and, as Souji said, enjoy it. They spend a long moment together in silence.

"...right?"

Ian hums, tuning back into the world instead of enjoying the warmth of Souji against him. "What was that, Boy?"

Souji pokes him in the side and they both squirm, but neither lets go. "Listen to me!" The boy huffs, settling down again. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Ian smiles, squeezing him softly. "The same for you, Boy. I didn't even know this was bothering you so much."

Souji grumbles something in reply, finally pulling out of the hug. "Yeah, yeah. And don't..." Souji fidgets again, probably searching for more words. Ian can't help but think about how cute it is. "Don't think that this means we're..." He gestures vaguely between them, and Ian laughs again, once again taking Souji's hand and kissing it.

"I would never assume such a thing." He looks up at the boy, meeting the bewildered stare with a smile. "But do know that I would be less than adverse to such a relationship. Ne, Souji?"

The bruise he gets is worth the blush.

And while it may have been nigh-unbearably awkward, Ian is happy that he and Souji have perhaps actually gained ground in becoming closer. Friends... or otherwise.


End file.
